User blog:Icecream18/Once I was seven years old...
...and I found this little website called MySims Wiki. I was not 7, a little older. I didn't join when I was 7 either, I was an AU for a while before joining. Excuse the cringy song quote, but I need it to be "emotional" for this blog. I've been here half a decade wow. On April 1, 2012 I joined this wiki and everything went uphill from there. I joined so I could publish my story, MySims Academy. I wrote it in MS word and never put it up. Instead I wrote The Sim Surprise which sucks. I'll put MS Academy on here soon for laughs. It sucks but I loved writing it. I was obsessed with the character Noelle at the time, so she was the main character. Idk why I loved her, looking back she has no personality aside from her love of cookies, and she is cute but looks rather plain. I still like her a lot, though. My first edit was going to be Summer (MySims Kingdom). I decided on this long before I joined. But when I went to edit, I couldn't figure out how to access source mode, so I browsed for 21 days without making any edits, until I read Tardisgirl98's user page and decided to leave her a message, saying "Hi Katie" with no signature. She never responded because she was inactive at that point. I didn't know though, I was just trying to make friends. But Iona messaged me right after! It was a welcome message, and Cindy messaged me after soon, too. I messaged back, all n00b-ish but they were nice to me. Thanks guys. For about a month, I would just constantly edit my userpage. Want some laughs? See here. God, I thought I was hillarious. One day, I had a soccer game. My mom signed me up for soccer so I could be "active". She did that a lot when I was a kid since I sat around and played MySims all day. I didn't wanna go though, so I burped a lot on purpose to throw up. I threw up in the middle of the game, lol. But while burping, I figured out how to use a userbox and went crazy with them on my page. Good memory. One day, my best wiki day quite possibly, I decided I wanted to use smilies. I couldn't figure it out, so I went on the chat to ask. My mom told me not to go on there since I might get bullied, but my cousin was babysitting and she said she wouldn't tell, so I went on. Iona was there, and so was Googles. It was late May, 2012. I was like "lolz haiiii gaiiiz! how can ah yooz a smileh???? ah want 2 be able 2 put rAndOm rainbow sushie everywhere XD!!!11!!" and Iona and Googles politely explained it to me, and we had a nice conversation. Then Zain came on. I said "hai Zainman!" and he said "only Blanky can call me Zainman!". I called everyone ___(wo)man since I copied Blanky a lot then. Well, 2009 Blanky. Then Gold710 came on. I saw he was a "chat moderator". I freaked out. I thought this was a legit career that Wikia paid you to do. Just moderate the chat on wikis to make sure no one misbehaved. I felt like it was an honor to have a CHAT MODERATOR in the chat with me. But I was scared, too. The next day, I went to school and bragged about my "interwebz frands!!1!!!11!". This kid Matt, we were friends then but don't talk anymore. I moved so that's why, but he's going to my school next year so we might be friends again. He said, "they're probably 30-year old pedophiles" and I got offended as hell. Maybe Iona was, since she went inactive randomly. Who knows. The next day, I went on chat and met Potter (he put me on his buddy list that same day!), Handa, and Cindy. Iona and Googles were there too. They were all so cool! Potter wrote this blog a few days before and I saw it in the recent activity. So I made my own version. It is so weird, but read it for a laugh. I also made this lol who let me out of my cage i was wild. So anyways, time passed and I grew up slowly. I became less and less obnoxious and more... normal, for this wiki's standards. I was still always the biggest n00b of all the users with 1k+ edits. Except Autumm. Until I made an Animal Crossing Wiki (see here) and it blew up in my face and everyone was mad about it for some reason. Ah well. I slwoly made more and more friends (will shout them out later) and I made my first RP, this one. It got a lot of comments right away and I felt so special. It's a fond memory. I also joined this knockoff Animal Crossing Wiki, I used it to mainly experiment with templates and the likes. Just felt like including it, since it's a fond Wikia memory, and this is a five years on Wikia blog, not just this wiki. As time passed, I made more and more friends as the wiki became more and more active. At that time, I really only had one real-life friend. But on here, I had so many. Looking back, I was annoying and grating and hardly anyone liked me much. Ah well. And then in July of 2013, I got in a huge fight for no reason and I kind of was hated (by a few) after that, but I had a few friends. So it was worth it. In 2014, I got a lot of votes on Wiki Murder when this n00b who nobody talked to was still in, so I got pissed and left the wiki lol. Then later that year, I came back. I edited ocasionally but it wasn't the same. It was like a ghost-town, it used to be so brimming with life and energy, and now it's just... dead. I miss this place. My fond memories are now four or five years old. It doesn't feel like that long ago. I would give so much to go back to the time I joined and start over, I'm smarter now and I would make more friends, I didn't understand a lot of the conversations bc I was younger and dumber. I've tried to find another community like this one online, but NOTHING compares to MySims Wiki. No community is small but loving, not too serious, and has good users like this one. Ah well. Sucks doesn't it? Shoutouts Here are some lovely users who deserve a shoutout: *Potter (Potterfan1997) - he put me on his buddy list. Oh how excited I was. I stared at that for hours. And despite how annoying I was, he was nice to me every time I talked to him. Instead of acting confused at all the random stuff I said that he didn't get, he would make a nice comment about the parts I said that made some sense. So thanks for that, I appreciate it. He's a cool guy. *Crash Man (Bandicootfanrandomnunbers) - he was in my RPs every time, and always interacted with my characters. And now we talk more now that the wiki is dead. Pretty cool guy. *Hikari (*Kinz) - I dunno. He was just super cool and like Potter pretended to understand what I said. *Gold (Gold710) - ZOMG A CHAT MOD (even tho he demoted me from being a chat mod smh) *Blanky (BlankyXP) - she made my userpage look all cool, and was like my role model back in the day. *Joey (Witnesstomylife) - my best friend while I was on here. She pretended I wasn't annoying as hell. *Googles (Googleybear) - he promised to make his avatar Melanie Martinez if I voted for him to win Wiki Murder. He only did it for a day, but he promised to make me a rollback instead. He never did though. Still a cool guy. *Limmy (Limited2gal) - she deserves to be on here, she was just really nice to everyone no matter what. *Zordon (complicated username) - always reblogs my tumblr posts *Conna (ConnaBuilder) - we just connected. We had a company, ConnaCream, where we made fanon games. He was just so. so cool. I would chat with him late at night all the time. If you're reading this, Conna... ITS BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE YOU EDITED MYSIMS FANON, COME BACK! *Kogasa (KogasaBeatrice) - she told me if I ever left, she would aggresivelly pull me into the chat. Thanks lol. *Corey (Musical of Corey) - I dunno, he was just really nice to me. *Weird Lil Boy - his username has weird capital letters, idk how to say it. He joined sopn after me, and I was all "zOmg a NOO USeR ah CacN sHow hIM tHe rOPeS!!!11!1!1!" I tried to teach him userboxes and stuff but the templates failed. He pretended to be thankful anyway though. He was very respectful to me, I was like his only friend since he never really talked on here but I feel bad for him, his only friend was a n00bish little kid. Everyone listed here is p great, keep rockin and rollin:) And if you read all the links too: Category:Blog posts